1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speed control system for a brushless DC motor, and more particularly to a speed control system for a brushless DC motor for use in a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ceiling fans employ single-phase AC induction motors characterized by high energy consumption, low efficiency, booming noise, and unstable operation at low speeds. In addition, the function of the control circuit in single-phase AC induction motors is relative simple, and needs to be improved.